Son of Sam
by GinaWroteSomeStuff
Summary: What if Sam's brief marriage to Becky left him with more baggage than he bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hey. Had an idea and decided to run with it because the Winchester brothers just can't seem to win. Set in season 13. Forgive me Chuck for what I'm about to do. Possibly Sammy breakdown with lots of RBF. There's some mild language but no worse than what's in the show. XoxoGinaxoxo

"Dean! Dean!,Come quick. I think I may have a big problem",Sammy yelled as he bounded down the bunker steps.

Dean ran into the room and quickly checked his brother over. Sammy was pale and looked shell shocked. No blood. No fluids leaking. Okay, so the problem was something else.

"What's going on, man? Something follow you back here?"

"No, no. I just saw Becky Rosen in town."

"Then I can see why you're spooked. Your ex-wife showed up",Dean chuckled, remembering Becky and Sam's short marriage by demon deal.

"That's not it, Dean. She had a kid with her. An actual, walking, talking kid."

Dean shrugged then smirked, "So, she finally found some poor sucker to sink her claws into. Wait, you think she made another deal? I'd love to see hell hounds munch her ass. IF I could see hell hounds, anyway."

Sam sat at the table and banged his head against the wood. Dean was so dense sometimes. He pursed his lips, giving Dean his trademarked bitch face.

"Dean, the little boy was about 6 and, Dean, he looks just like the pictures dad had of me from that age."

It took Dean a hot second to process what his brother was telling him before he fell over laughing," You're the sucker who knocked up Becky? Dude, she's probably in town for child support! She seems like that kind of chick. You better ask for a DNA test before we pay her a nickel Sam, or I'll kick your ass."

Sam nodded, waving his hands in front of Dean, "That's not it. If the kid is mine, I want to take him from her, or at least get visitation. She has no right to keep him from me after she drugged me and used me the way she did."

Suddenly, Dean wasn't laughing anymore. He was seriously weighing the pros and cons of what his brother had just said. Their life was not meant for family and apple pie Sundays but the bitch at least owed Sammy the right to know his kid, if said kid was truly his.

"Okay, Sam, not saying you're wrong or anything but shouldn't we at least find out more information first, Like when and where she had him. If you're listed as the father on the kid's birth certificate..."

"His name", Sam said, cutting off Dean, mid sentence, "His birthday."

Dean nodded,"That, too. God help her if she gave it some stupid chick flick name."

"He, Dean, he. It's a boy, not an it", Sam said solemnly, flipping open his laptop and furiously pounding the keys.

Dean smirked at his little brother's determined demeanor. That bitch had done some devious shit before but this was a new low. Using Sammy as a sperm donor, that was low key demon level shit. He would happily gank the bitch if it made Sammy feel better. Ever since she put the love mojo on Sam, he really hadn't been himself. There was something wrong, but Dean couldn't put his finger on it. Sam avoided women except for the few times he hired a prostitute thinking big brother wouldn't know.

"Okay, this online birth announcement, Rebecca Ann Rosen gave birth to a son on July 13, 2012 in Lawrence, Kansas. Says she named him Sebastian Samuel Rosen. He weighed 9lbs. 13 ounces and was 25 inches long."

"Damn, her hoo-ha is never going to be the same again. That's a big kid, Sammy."

Sam scrunched his face, "Can we not talk about her 'hoo-ha' or any other quirky nickname you choose to give her...lady parts. This is Becky we're talking about."

Sam shuddered at the memories he had from his time with Becky. He told Dean he didn't remember any of it, but he did. He remembered it all, even though he tried his best to forget. He had a pretty good idea of when Becky got pregnant. It was the night of their sham wedding, when his drug addled brain told him he loved her so completely, that he couldn't live without her. The night he spilled himself into her body six times as she moaned and tried to sensually writhe beneath him. Same shook off the thought and tried to find more information on his laptop while Dean paced back and forth, sipping on a beer.

"Heya, Sam? Why don't we just go back to where you saw her and confront the bitch. You can't let her get away with this. I've got your back, whatever you decide to do but this bitch needs a little payback."

For the first time in a very long time, Sam didn't disagree with his brother. He stood, closed the laptop and packed it away in his bag, "Let's go see my son."

Dean held up a finger,"Alleged son, until we get that DNA test."

Sam inhaled deeply. He knew Dean only wanted what was best for him and was trying to protect him the Winchester way, but Sam knew. Deep down inside, he knew that boy was his. He could feel it in his gut and his brain kept replaying the conception.

Dean started the car and gave his brother one of those reassuring looks he had tried to master over the years. The way he saw it, this could only go two ways. Becky let Sam see his kid or Becky got ganked. There was no gray area for Dean, he hated that bitch anyway.

* * *

Becky had seen Sam Winchester staring at her and Sebastian as they went into the market. She wanted so desperately to talk to him, to tell him about the boy but her nerves and the fact that he never wanted to see her face again, stopped her. She needed his help but didn't know how to ask Sam. The kid was majorly hard to deal with. He seemed to be psychic and knew what she was going to do before she did. Then, this morning, he told her his father was close by and they would see him soon. She thought it all nonsense but there, in broad daylight, holding a pie and beer, was Sam Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

We know I don't own them. We know I didn't create the idea. There, disclaimer sorta sorted.

* * *

Dean drove back into town, white knuckling the steering wheel,"Listen Sam, I say we go at her hard, make her confess to trying to scam you with this kid. If she forces the issue, we drag her and the kid in for a DNA test. You can't let her play you, Sammy. Heaven knows she did enough to you...before."

"Dean, I get what you're saying but I know what I saw. He has to be my son. There's no other explanation."

"Then we'll just have to make sure you're right. I won't let her sink her claws in you again."

Sam shuddered at the memory of Becky, nails dragging down his back and she ground herself into him. Sam shook his head, trying to end the memory that played on loop. Becky using his body while he mindlessly went along with it, thinking he was in love.

"You okay, Sam? You're white as a sheet?", Dean asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Dean, just have a lot on my mind." How could he tell his brother that his mind was torturing him with memories of being used, drugged, kept from his life? Would Dean even understand or would he tell him to suck it up and move on?

"Oh, poo. I think he saw us. Maybe. If he even remembers me. Come on, baby. We have to grab your snacks and get going. No more window shopping." Her informant, who told her Sam and Dean were long gone from Kansas, obviously had a few major details wrong.

"Why, Mother? He is my father and I would like to at least meet him," Sebastian said, staring up at her.

Poo, poo, a thousand times. Becky straightened her back and took the boy by the hands, kneeling to his level. "Listen, honey, your father is relentless and if he figures out you're his son, well, mommy could be in big trouble with him and his brother. You don't know Dean like I do. He's, well, he's a big meanie."

"Why would it be so bad to talk to my own father and uncle? You said family is so important to you. You always talk of how strong and wonderful my dad is." The boy's eye flashed and he tilted his head towards the sky, "Father and Uncle Dean are coming."

"Cheese and crackers! Let's get your stuff then and go back to the farmhouse. Now what was it you wanted?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at his frazzled mother for the third time that day. She made being a kid harder than it should be, "Grapes, carrot sticks and my juice. That was all. Three things, mother."

Becky bit her lip and nodded. He looked so much like his father and had the same mannerisms, that it made getting upset with him hard but he really tested Becky's patience. She quickly shopped and paid for their things and made it to her car when that damn black Impala pulled up next to her.

Becky swallowed hard, took a deep breath and pushed her hair out of her face, "Dean, Sam. Um, fancy meeting you here."

"Cut the crap, Becky! Why are you here? Who's the kid?",Dean growled at her.

"I'm looking at buying a house here, so my son can find out where his family came from", she stuttered. Lying was hard for her, still.

"So, what, you and your old man just decide to move to Kansas?". Dean questioned. He never liked Becky and he liked her less when she was in front of him. "Listen, you bi.."

Sam pushed Dean to the side, "Let me handle this, please. You're going to scare her off and I'll never find out about the boy, erm, my son."

"Father!", the boy yelled, running at Sam full speed. Before Sam could even register what was happening, the kid was in his arms and hugging Sam as hard as he could.

Becky's leaned her head against her car and kicked the door,"Oh, poo."

Dean nodded,"Oh, poo is right, sister. And the "poo" is about to hit the fan,"he said making a quote gesture with is fingers.

Suddenly, Sebastian went still in Sam's arms before turning to his mother with the most evil look a small boy can possibly manage on his face, "Mother, you really did all of those awful things to my daddy? Why?"

Becky spun on her heel to stare at the child, a look of dread on her face. She did not want Sam and especially not Dean to know her son's secret. He just exposed himself thought She could only imagine which horrible thing Sam was thinking at that moment.

Sam gently sat the boy down and stepped towards Becky using the full advantage of his height to intimidate the woman, "What was that?"

Sebastian flashed a toothy grin at his father and uncle, "I'm psychic and telepathic. Mother thinks I may develop other abilities later."

Dean and Sam exchanged worried looks before Dean looked down at his nephew, "Oh, poo"


End file.
